Constant
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. "Buchou, where's your new jacket?" "Ah. Well..." Yukimura's face softened, as he touched the lapels of the yellow and black tennis jacket. "I really don't need a jacket... except for this one." Alpha Pair. Happy Birthday, Yukimura Seiichi!


A short oneshot for Yukimura Seiichi's birthday. It's just an idea that I got after seeing all the fanart for Yukimura's birthday. That, and there is always that question I think all of us wants to know:

How does Yukimura keep that jacket on his shoulders? And does Yukimura really own that jacket?

So, disclaimers and warnings applies.

* * *

><p>It was the start of another tennis season, and the Rikkaidai Fuzoku tennis club had just finished their first serious practice session. Once the equipment had been rolled up and stored away, Yukimura called their newly chosen regulars to the clubroom for their first meeting.<p>

"Renji, are they ready?" He asked the data Master, who merely smiled and nodded to the neatly-arranged pile at the corner, a flash of yellow peeking through the plastic.

"All right everyone," Yukimura Seiichi called to order, waiting until everyone had settled down in the clubroom before speaking again. "Congratulations for making the Rikkaidai regulars this year. I see some old faces, and I would like to welcome you all back, but I would like to welcome Yagyuu Hiroshi, our newest member." He smiled and waved his hand to the direction of the brunet, who at first looked startled at the sudden attention. He paused as the rest of them clapped heartily, some whistling and cat calling. Niou nudged Yagyuu to stand up so he could be acknowledged, and a little flustered, though looking prideful, the now titular Gentleman of Rikkai stood up and shook Yukimura's outstretched hand, smiling a little himself.

"Congratulations, Yagyuu." Yukimura said warmly, squeezing gently. "Truthfully I was a little surprised when Niou recruited you from the golf club, but I am happy to see that I've been proven wrong." He beckoned Sanada and Yanagi to move forward, the vice-captain holding a rectangular package in his hands. "You have great potential, Yagyuu, and please continue to lend that strength to our team."

Their hands fell down and the brunet bowed his head a little. "I will do my best, Yukimura-kun." He answered respectfully, and had to stop once again as another round of applause started.

"And to make it official–thank you Sanada," Yukimura held out his hands, and the package was carefully deposited into his arms. Beaming, he presented the gift to Yagyuu, who pulled back the wrapping paper, gasping as he saw the yellow and black tennis jersey folded neatly in front of him. "Here is your own tennis jersey. Wear it with pride, you have earned it." He said, chuckling a little at the other teen's stupefied expression.

Yagyuu was temporarily speechless. "I... This is–Thank you, Yukimura-kun." He finally settled on saying, pushing his glasses up, clutching the complete uniform close to him. The captain smiled and nodded, letting the brunet go back to his seat beside Niou, who bumped shoulders with him playfully, before starting to tease the other to death. Yukimura watched this development with keen and interested eyes, wondering where it would end up later on in the year.

"And on another note," Nevertheless he continued, watching as Sanada and Yanagi unpacked the other parcels, sweeping a hand over it. "I've also ordered new jerseys for everyone. I've taken the liberty of asking Renji your sizes, and the predicted adjustments needed so it will last for the whole year." The jerseys he had to made were a little bigger than usual, but they were all growing boys, and there was a large chance that they would suddenly grow during the year. Last year, during the middle of the year, Sanada and Yanagi suddenly had their growth spurts, and had to bear with their then too short tennis attire until new ones were ordered. All of them were personalized as well, their names carefully sewn and hidden underneath every article of clothing. His jacket too, was a tad smaller now, Yukimura thought, absently patting his shoulders where it stayed on.

"Sweet!" Akaya grabbed the one that was meant for him, tearing it open and quickly taking off his shirt, wanting to try it on. "I've always wanted a new jersey. Mine feels too tight now."

"That means that you're getting fatter, Bakaya." Marui teased, also glad for the new uniform. His were staring to get short. He raised the new shirt and shorts up, glad that it would fit him more now.

"If I'm getting fat Marui-senpai, what about you? Isn't your size XXL right now?" The second year quickly retorted back and scampered away as the redhead made to grab him, Jackal quickly restraining his irritated doubles partner.

"Get back here, you brat!"

"Marui, calm down! " The Brazilian player grabbed Marui's shirt and pulled him back, his own brand new ones already forgotten and left on the bench.

"Puri. Now you don't have to use mine, Yaaaagyu." Niou smirked, swiping the other teen's new clothes and pulling it up against his body, trying to see if it would fit him as well. "It's a bit smaller... but I think I could manage. Piyo."

Watching them interact made Yukimura smile, taking his own new ones, knowing that Sanada and Yanagi already had theirs as well. Unwrapping it, Yukimura looked satisfactorily at his new set of tennis attire, placing it with care inside his locker, before standing up, adjusting the jacket that was now threatening to fall from its place.

Akaya, who saw the contents of the older teen's clothes, looked up curiously. "Buchou, where's your new jacket?" Unless he wasn't mistaken, their tennis attire consisted of the jacket, the jersey, jogging pants and tennis shorts. "Your jacket is missing."

"Hm?" Yukimura cocked his head back, giving one last tug to the collar before turning back to their youngest. "Ah. Well..." His face softened, as he touched the lapels of the yellow and black tennis jacket. "I really don't need a jacket except for this one."

"But it's–" It was too short for the captain now, Akaya tried to say, but was stopped when he saw the look the older teen had. His blue eyes were gentler now as the captain grasped the article of clothing close, lips turned up in a nostalgic smile. Settling it more properly on his shoulders, Yukimura gave Akaya a sweet smile before quietly exiting the clubroom, not noticing the questioning looks the other regulars had, having heard the conversation.

Thinking about it now, back then, Yukimura's jacket had always stayed on his shoulders. It fluttered around him like a majestic coat, and no matter what he did, it stayed there, constant and unwavering, as if serving as the support and proof of the Rikkai captain's invincibility. It was always a little too big for him at first, and that was partly the reason why he didn't wear it like the rest did. However, it would fit him eventually, and no other sight was as elegant and majestic as seeing the Child of God come into the tennis court with his jacket billowing behind him.

Yukimura stared out into the darkening sky, not noticing that they've been talking inside for that long already. The cooling summer wind touched his skin and he shivered slightly, finding that the jacket only reached up to half of his arm now. Sliding it off, he clutched it close, hugging with both arms, feeling his skin break out in goosebumps now that it was fully exposed. He had never been that receptive to the cold. Turning his head to the side he deeply inhaled; the jacket smelled of sweat and flowers, and yet underneath, Yukimura could almost detect a wooden, slightly minty forest scent, still present even after a year had passed. The jacket was still relatively in good condition, and Yukimura could see a bit of black thread peeking out from under the collar, showing a line of a familiar kanji that wasn't his own.

A pair of hands suddenly touched his shoulders, and Yukimura was startled, looking back to see who was behind him.

But what he saw instead was a cape of yellow and black, covering his torso and draping over his neck, the large, slightly calloused hands warm against his clothed shoulder blades. The large jacket brushed against his bare arms, and almost instantly the cold receded into a comforting warmth, making Yukimura feel as if he had sunk into a hot bath.

"You'll catch a cold." A deep, quietly concerned voice murmured beside his ear. Yukimura smiled softly, a hand going up to cover larger ones, unable to resist the body warmth emanating from the person behind him and moved, his back meeting with a sturdy chest. Black hair brushed against his cheeks, feeling an arm slide down his now clothed arms to take possession of his waist.

"I'm all right." The captain sighed, letting their fingers twine as they both stared at ascending twilight. It had also been around this time, two years ago, that Yukimura decided that he would wear his tennis jacket that way.

They were first years back then, and the third-year seniors, who felt resentful that a bunch of brats managed to beat them in straight sets and dislodged them from their regular's position, decided that they would get even by completely destroying the first year's regulars attire. Sanada's and Yanagi's clothes were saved by the fact that the two brought their tennis clothes home, but Yukimura wasn't so lucky. He entered the clubroom one day to find his clothes ripped and shredded to pieces, with the third years laughing in the background as the eleven-year old boy tried to fight back shocked, angry and embarrassed tears. Escaping the room quickly, he secluded himself in the farthest part of the courts, now letting his tears flow at the unfairness of it all.

It was Sanada who first found him in that state, and hearing what happened, the boy instantly felt furious for his childhood friend. Instead, Sanada dove his hand inside his bag and grabbed the first thing he found; his own regulars jacket.

"_B-But this is yours, Sanada! I can't possibly–!" Yukimura pushed the other boy's hands away, not wanting to take the thing that Sanada worked so hard for. _

"_It's all right, take it." Twelve year old Sanada said firmly, cloaking the jacket around the trembling shoulders. "You need it more than I do."_

"_But... this..." Wide-eyed, Yukimura clutched the jacket with shaky fingers, still looking indecisive. Sanada, seeing a few tears still falling, sighed and shook his head, reaching for the other boy and pulling him into an embrace. It was what his mother did to him when he felt upset, so he figured that it would work on Yukimura too._

_The effeminate boy stiffened in shock, not used to the other display such affection. But, soon enough, he fell into the hug, pressing his forehead against Sanada's shoulder. _

"_Don't cry, Yukimura." Sanada whispered, a hand going up to pat the back of the other boy's head. "Look, it suits you." He didn't know that Yukimura's hair was so soft._

"_... R-Really?" _

"_...Yeah."_

_Sanada knew it was true. _

"_It does."_

"Have I thanked you for that time, Genichirou?" He asked with a quiet chuckle. He could feel Sanada smile slightly against his neck. "About too many times already."

"I can't help it." Yukimura sighed back, his other hand holding the jacket steady, now acutely smelling the scent of forest musk. He touched the collar of the jacket in his hands, tracing the kanji found underneath: first the kanji for genuine, then for land. "...Thank you." He tilted his head up, and pressed a small kiss against the side of his vice-captain's neck.

Sanada had no answer for that, and instead said, "... It still suits you, Seiichi."

Yukimura had to smile, playing along. "Really?"

"Yes." Sanada answered with conviction. He captured petal soft lips in a long, lingering kiss.

"It really does."

* * *

><p>I've only worked on this for about 5 hours at best, so I'm sorry if it isn't too polished like <strong>Making Memories<strong>. I almost forgot that it was Yukimura's birthday today (shame on me, I know). Well, I understand if some of you wouldn't like to review, but I made a promise to myself that I would always post a fanfic on Yukimura's birthday.

Read and review everyone.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
